Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Dark Curse
by HunterJ123
Summary: I wrote this story a long time ago so I'm sorry about bad grammar :(. K plus just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1: MOUNT UNKNOWN

Chapter 1: Gwen the Riolu, Mia the Pichu

One sunny morning in the town of Teamville, A Pichu ran across town in a hurry to get to her team base to see if anyone had joined her club.

Once to the base Pichu saw a Riolu, and it was holding something. A crystal, It was a red crystal. "Hey! Have you come to join my team?" Riolu looked up and said:

"Yes" Pichu ran up to it. "My name's Gwen, What's yours?"

"Mia, come on! Let's get some work done!"

"Okay" Gwen said as they went off to fight bad guys. Once they reached a forest they found lots of small bug Pokémon that they got quickly. Mia turned white! "I think you're evolving!" Gwen said.

"I am?"

"Yes, let's see I know a lot about Pokémon, you should be evolving into a Pikachu!"

"I don't want to evolve!" The white disappeared to reveal Mia as a Pichu still. "Whew, good do you want to see if anyone wants to join?"

"OK." So Gwen and Mia set off to the base. Once at the base they saw a Vulpix. It was red and had five tails. It looked so cute!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training for the town leader!

Mia ran up to the Vulpix. Gwen followed. The Vulpix said: "Can I join your team? My name is Addy."

"Hello Addy, I am Mia and this is Gwen, Oh! I forgot! Gwen here's your red bandana and Vulpix here's your teal bandana." Gwen put her bandana on after Addy. Mia got a pink bandana. **_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

"What was that?" Addy asked quietly.

"The town leader; Meloetta wants to group a town meeting." Gwen, Addy and Mia ran to the middle of town to see the melody Pokémon, Meloetta flying in mid-air. Once all the Pokémon got there she began to speak.

"The evil Pokémon, they are overpowering us, we need to leave town or make a team to fight them" Her voice was soft and comforting.

"I believe that team has already been made!" Meloetta turned to Mia, Gwen and Addy. "We need to at least take the chance."

"I've made a group too, and I think we are stronger than you!" Meloetta turned to an Alakazam, a Charizard and a Tyranitar.

"Oh, well yes it will work out now" Meloetta said happily.

"May I join Team Chosen?" A voice spoke out. An Oshawott came out of the crowd of Pokémon. "My name is Noah and it is my job to do what is right!"

"OK" Gwen said taking out a green bandana for Noah to wear.

All the Pokémon went back to work after Meloetta said "One more thing, I want you to train a lot and recruit more Pokémon and then fight the legendary Pokémon, Mespirit, Uxie and Aself." Noah, Addy, Gwen and Mia walked down to train in the tall grass.

Gwen evolved into a Lucario.

Once the team got back to the base Gwen seemed very happy. "You evolved hours ago yet you are still happy?" Mia asked.

"Yes"

"So I think we have done enough training to fight Aself, Uxie and Mespirit." Addy said.

"I agree" Noah said.

"We'll set off tommorow to go to mount unknown to fight them." Mia explained. "OKAY!" Everyone agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mount unknown! (Eventually)

Addy the Vulpix, Mia the Pichu, Gwen the Lucario and Noah the Oshawott set off to Mount Unknown. They were halfway there and they were already tired.

"Hmmm, maybe we could catch a ride on an Onix?" Noah said.

"I think that just might wooooork!" Suddenly Gwen was lifted into the air by an Onix!

"YAYY!" Everyone cheered. Now they could ride the Onix to Mount Unknown.

"Onix sir? Would you mind if we ride you to Mount Unknown?"

"First all of you have to defeat me in a battle and then I will help your little group. If you win I will let you ride me if I win you will have to walk there, how's that?"

"Okay, we accept."

"Let the duel begin!" Gwen said once she landed on the ground.

Noah used Water gun and a stream of water hit Onix. Gwen used aura sphere and a blue ball of Aura hit Onix. Addy used Fire Spin and a ball of Fire hit Onix. Mia used Electro ball and a ball of electricity hit Onix.

Onix used Earthquake and a big earthquake came and almost hurt Team Chosen.

Then everyone used their powers at once. Addy used Payback, Gwen used Aura storm, Mia used ThunderShock and Noah used Razor Shell while Onix used Dragon breath.

The attacks collided and Team chosen's powers went right through the Dragon breath and hit Onix who lost the battle.

"Okay, you win, I'll let you ride me but only this one time."

"Yaay!" Team Chosen cheered as they got on Onix. But before they could, Noah turned white! He evolved into Dewott!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mount unknown (We're here finally)!

Noah, Gwen, Mia and Addy were dropped off at Mount Unknown.

"Thank you!" Gwen said.

"Hey, since you battled with me I want to give you this." Onix hit something with its tail and made it fall into Mia's hands. It was glowing yellow and red with some orange on it too.

"It's a fire stone, it can evolve Addy into a Ninetales."

"Really? Thank you very much sir." Addy said.

"My name is Max! Good-bye!"

"GOOD-BYE!" Everyone yelled. They looked at Mount Unknown, It was really big and there was a lot of black Pokémon flying around.

"Wow... It's Unown." Addy said. "Can I have my stone now?"

"OK" Mia gave it to Addy. Addy held it in her paw and then turned white. She evolved into Ninetales!

"Let's go inside." Addy said really happy.

"Wait! We would go through too many battles and anyways, it would take a long time. Gwen! Can you jump us up there?" Mia asked.

"I can sure try" Gwen let everyone on her except for Addy. "Addy, can you run up the mountain?"

"Yes."

"WAIT!" Everyone looked at a Pokémon coming closer. It looked like a deer with a flower and some green patterns.

"I noticed you here and I was wondering, what are you doing here?"

"We are an exploration team, we are here to fight evil pokemon, and what might your name be?"

"I am Adrienne, My mother said don't talk to strangers but I wanted to say, don't you now it is dangerous here?" Adrienne said. "I am a Deerling."

"I know it is dangerous here, we came to fight Aself, Uxie and Mespirit."

"Oh... well they are much stronger than you I bet, you should get a bigger team. M-maybe, I could join?" Adrienne asked looking around.

"OK." Addy said.

"I could show you a shortcut to the top of the Mountain."

"I think we should go with her. I don't really want to jump all the way up there." Gwen said.

"I agree" Addy said.

"Me too." Noah said.

"Okay" Mia said. Adrienne looked around then started to walk to a cave. Everyone followed. Adrienne went through lots of twists and turns until she finally reached a small cave and crawled through to reveal Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The battle

"Wow" Gwen said.

"Why are these Pokémon here Adrienne?" Mesprit asked.

"They want to battle you, and so do I"

"Very well then, let this duel begin." Aself said.

Gwen used Aura storm and hit Uxie who dodged then used Psychic. Gwen got hit and fell down. Mia used Thunder Shock and hit Mesprit. Mesprit fell down then looked around.

"You freed me from the curse thank you my saviors." Mesprit flew out the secret passage and returned to Teamville.

Gwen got up and used Metal claw on Aself who got freed and left. Addy used Faint attack and disappeared then appeared by Uxie who dodged then used Roar sending everyone flying back.

Then Mia turned white. "NO I DON'T WANT TO EVOLVE!" But she couldn't stop it and evolved into Pickachu. She then decided to use thunder.

**_BOOM!_**

Uxie was turned back to normal and flew outside.

The smoke cleared and there stood three Pokémon, not Uxie, Aself or Mesprit but... Charizard, Alakazam and Tyranitar!

"So you freed Uxie, Mesprit and Aself, we were going to do that!" Alakazam said.

"And you reached here first, we were going to do that!" Charizard said.

"And you recruited Adrienne, we were going to do that too!" Tyranitar growled.

"I am angry!" They all yelled.

"I challenge you to a battle!" They all challenged.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Matthew the Growlithe!

Then all of a sudden Tyranitar used Hyper Beam, Alakazam used Psychic and Charizard used Flamethrower! Something jumped in the way and made a shield surrounding Mia, Gwen, Adrienne, Addy and Noah.

The thing stopped the shield once the attacks stopped. "I ask you to leave these Pokémon alone, all that you are is rudeness, and trying to rush every Pokémon you can. Please leave them alone."

"Grr, It's Matthew, we must obey or he'll destroy us." Alakazam said. He sighed.

Alakazam, Charizard and Tyranitar left after saying: "Team Power will return!"

The thing was a Growlithe. A wolf pokemon who can obey any orders but Growlithe were really uncommon.

"I am Matthew, and I wish to welcome you to Mount Unknown, I dearly hope Uxie, Mesprit and Aself haven't bothered you, I hope to be finding good things from you and wish to see you again."

"Wow, a Growlite!"

"Do you want to join us Matthew?"

"I would love to, is this an exploration team if yes what is your team name?"

"Team chosen" Gwen said.

"Hmm... Here Adrienne and here Matthew" Mia gave Adrienne a blue bandana and Matthew a yellow one.

"Thanks" Adrienne said.

"Thank you" Matthew said.


	7. Chapter 7

PART 2: MEWTWO'S CASTLE

Chapter 7: The new quest

Team chosen got back to Teamville to see Melloetta, Uxie, Mesprit and Aself playing.

Melloetta spotted Noah, Mia, Matthew, Adrienne, Gwen and Addy and floated over. "Thank you,

I have a new quest for you. I want you to save Raikou, Entei and Suicune from Mewtwo"

Mesprit, Uxie and Aself came over. "I thank you a lot." Uxie said.

"Me too" Mespirit said.

"Thank you soo much!" Aself said.

"Your welcome and we accept the quest!" Gwen said. "We'll head out tomorrow, good-bye!"

"Good- bye!" Everyone said.

That night when Mia was asleep she dreamt...

Mia was walking down a road, a brick road to be exact, it had lots of spider webs on it and a big forest surrounded her. Then all of a sudden Gwen appeared. "Hi Mia, I remember falling asleep and now I'm here, can I stay here or should I wake up?"

"You can stay." Mia said.

"Okay, where are we?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, maybe this is a message." Mia said.

All of a sudden Addy appeared with Matthew and Noah. And then Adrienne appeared.

"Where might we be?" Matthew asked.

"Somewhere that our dreams take place" Addy said.

They began to walk until there was the end of the road and the forest. They saw a castle. It was big and scary and a thunderstorm was behind it. They saw a figure with gray and silver fur by a dark blue, yellow and pink cat pokemon.

"Wow... I've never seen a shiny Eevee or Purrloin before!" Matthew said.

The two pokemon began to talk and then started to walk towards Team chosen.

"What are you doing here!?" Purrloin growled.

"Lulu, It's OK" The Eevee said. "What might you be doing here?"

"We are dreaming, and we just all of a sudden poof! We're here."

"This is no dream and I, Lulu with Evee the Eevee know this is no dream. Who are you?"

"I'm Addy, the Ninetales, evolved from Vulpix yesterday."

"I'm Mia, the Pikachu, I created this team, Team Chosen"

"I'm Gwen, the Lucario, I evolved from a Riolu and am brave and strong"

"I am Matthew, The Growlite, I have searched the world for my brother."

"I'm Noah, The Dewott and I can get any job done, I evolved from an Oshawott yesterday."

"I'm Lulu, the Purrloin, a guard of Mew the second's castle."

"I'm Evee, the Eevee, another guard of Mew the second's castle."

"So this is the place, we were sent here to rescue a few Pokémon Mewtwo has held hostile, Suicune, Entei and Raikou. Do you know any of this?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, I guess so"

"We are on a mission to save Entei, Suicune and Raikou, can you help us?" Gwen asked.

"I suppose so, what do you think Lulu?"

"Okay, okay I'll come along."

"Yay!" Mia said.

Once inside of the castle, they were in a big room, when I say big, I mean gigantic! Humongous! Gargantuan! It was so big that it looked like the biggest room in the world. They saw 2 doors at the end of the place, one made of gold and one made of Diamond. They decided to split up; Gwen, Matthew, Adrienne and Evee went where the Diamond door lead and Mia, Addy, Noah and Lulu went down the Gold door. The gold door lead to a tiny room where Addy and Noah could barely fit, the diamond door lead to a room... WITH MEWTWO!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The fight (and the accident)

"Mewtwo, sir, I'm sorry but you must free Suicune, Entei and Raikou."

"Creo que no hay que- wait hold it, is this the English version or the Spanish version?"

"Mewtwo, you just messed up this whole book!" Gwen, Matthew, Adrienne and Evee shouted all at the same time.

"Oops, Let me say that again. I believe I don't have to do anything."

"It's either you give them to us or you have to fight us!" Matthew and Adrienne said.

"I'd rather fight you!" Mewtwo said rising from his chair.

Meanwhile, Mia, Addy, Lulu and Noah had reached Suicune, Entei and Raikou, They were trapped in bubbles, so the four tried popping the bubbles but it just hurt them, so they used distant attacks to hit the bubbles, They kept on trying with: Ice beam, Flamethrower, Thunder shock and faint attack and one of the bubbles finally popped. The one with Raikou, the pokemon was, yellow, white, purple and ice blue with decorations of black.

"We need to get Entei and Suicune out, let's go!"

"What do you think we are doing?"

Raikou popped the bubble surrounding Entei instantly.

"Okay! Okay we'll get to work!" They all said. After a while they popped Suicune's bubble.

"Thank you." The trio said. Then all of a sudden they turned shiny. Raikou was orange with a yellow rain cloud shaped back, A Gray, black and white head and a white stomach. It still had decorations of black. Suicune, instead of being Purple, white and blue she was, Dark blue, light blue and white. And then Entei, Instead of being red, yellow, white, brown, black and gray he was yellow, dark blue, brown, black and gray.

"Wow" Mia said. "Wait! We have to help, Gwen and the others."

"Would you like a ride?" Raikou asked.

"Yay!" Lulu said. Mia, Addy, Noah and Lulu mounted Raikou and Entei and as soon as they did the three sped off. Lulu was struggling to have a grip on Raikou's rain cloud. Once to Mewtwo's room they saw only Matthew still standing.

"Huh!?" Addy said. "_I still have that extra fire stone! Max gave me two instead of one!"_

"Matthew catch!" Addy threw the stone to Matthew who instantly caught it and turned white.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Matthew the Arcanine

He was evolving into an Arcanine. His body grew larger as well as his mane and tail. Fur grew on the back of his legs. And his evolution was done the light faded and Matthew felt much stronger. He used inferno on Mewtwo who crashed into a wall and got up about to use Psycho Cut but before he released it he was hit by tail whip and then was thrown back again by Roar.

Raikou, Lulu, Addy, Mia, Noah, Entei, Suicune, Gwen, Evee and Adrienne however were enjoying the entertainment but then Entei finally stood up and finished the battle, fainting Mewtwo.

"Thank you Addy, Entei."

"We must be getting back to town, who knows how many more troubles we could get into, Suicune would you do the honors of teleporting us to Teamville?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes and then all of a sudden they were in Teamville. They found Meloetta, Aself, Uxie and Mesprit talking and enjoying their time.

"Oh! You accomplished my quest! And Matthew! You've evolved! Where's Mewtwo?"

"You wanted us to bring Mewtwo?" Raikou asked unhappily.

"Well yes! Who are these two pokemon?" She asked pointing to Lulu and Addy.

"I'm Lulu! The Purrloin."

"I'm Evee the Eevee. Can we join your rescue team?" She asked Mia.

"Sure. Here and here" She gave Lulu a lilac bandana and Evee a silver bandana.

"Well anyway, the quest can't be completed until you bring back Mewtwo."

"Fine we'll bring him back. Suicune?"

1 moment later...

The group got back to Mewtwo's castle. They were in the room where Mewtwo was and of course he moved. They went into the room where Raikou, Entei and Suicune were held and of course Mewtwo had new pokemon. One was shaped as a crescent moon and the other was black, blue, white and red. The dark one had a white head that flapped for some reason although there was no wind. The crescent one was light blue, yellow and pink.

The third bubble held a Brown, pink and white Pokémon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Preston the Zorua

Team chosen popped all the bubbles and Darkrai and Cresselia teleported away. The Pidgey stayed. "Thank you kind Pokémon, I must ask you... Adrienne, Matthew, Gwen, Addy, Lulu, Evee, Noah and Mia, can I join you?"

"First of all we should have a line up to see how many pokemon we have."

1. Gwen the lucario

2. Matthew the arcanine

3. Adrienne the deerling

4. Addy the ninetales

5. Lulu the purrloin

6. Evee the Eevee

7. Noah the Dewott

8. Mia the Pikachu

"Yeah you can join." Mia said.

"Yaay! My name is Preston, the Pidgey well actually I'm a Zorua" Preston changed form into Zorua.

"WOW! A Zorua! I've never seen one in my life!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Well anyway, we are looking for Mewtwo so we can battle him, do you know where he is?"

"Last I saw him he was heading for Mount Magma, where Moltres lives, I'm not quite sure why he was heading that way but I wouldn't suggest taking Entei, Suicune or Raikou with you, you've heard the Johto tales, haven't you?"

"The Johto tales? No." Mia said.

"I know about them." Gwen said. She began to tell a story. "Long ago, Lugia and Ho-Oh crashed together in battle. They _always_ fought, one day 6 pokemon were chosen to help stop the battle. But instead they just added on to it. The 6 pokemon were: Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Entei and Moltres of fire, Raikou and Zapdos as electricity and Suicune and Articuno as water and ice. Suicune, Entei and Raikou joined Ho-Oh while the others joined Lugia. Finally the god of all pokemon ended the battle, putting Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno to sleep on their four islands and putting Entei, Suicune, Raikou and Ho-Oh also to sleep on their four islands."

"Wow." Everyone said.

"We'd better get going, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, you stay here." Mia said. The three nodded. Then Raikou gave Mia a thunderstone.

"If you need it, it can evolve you into Raichu" Raikou said.


	11. Chapter 11

PART 3: THE TOWN'S DESTRUCTION

Chapter 11: Mia the Raichu! And the Fainting!

"Ooh! I've been looking for one of these!" She picked it up and felt herself grow. Her body turned orange and her ears grew into a strange shape. Her tail grew thin and her feet became brown, Her hands became brown and she was done evolving.

"Okay?" Mia said. Before anyone could do any thing else the ground started to shake.

"Aah!" Addy yelped. An earthquake occurred.

"RUN FOR COVER!" Lulu screamed. A crack appeared in the ground. It grew larger and larger and soon a thunderstorm occurred along with a blizzard, a tornado and an erupting volcano! Team Chosen all fainted.

5 days later...

Gwen woke up with a jolt and sat up. Her blue and black fur swayed in the wind. The last thing she remembered was being blown by a tornado, getting hurt by a blizzard and being hit by little drops of lava. She used her aura to look around. Matthew and Adrienne landed on the island she was on. The island had three trees, one with Oran berries, one with Pecha berries and one with Cheri berries.

Many sticks and stones lay on the ground. Gwen opened her eyes. Mist covered the ground and the water surrounding them had ripples of what could become waves with larger winds. The moon shone in the night sky. Yellow stars twinkled shining through the darkness. Matthew's eyes slowly flickered open and he yawned, a small flame appeared in his mouth. Gwen turned around and then realized lots of her fur were frozen. She ran over to Matthew to keep warm. Adrienne woke up soon after that and yawned. She walked to the edge of the island and then saw a small figure racing towards the isle. "Huh?" She squinted.

It was a shiny Umbreon.

"Evee?"

The Umbreon sped faster as water splashed behind her. "Matthew! Gwen! It's Evee!" Gwen woke up from her slumber.

"Huh?" She and Matthew got up and walked to the edge of the island. The Umbreon was carrying something. Or someone. It was Lulu and Preston. The three finally reached the island. Then after a few minutes Noah showed up. Evee was panting as well as Noah.

"We need to get going before Articuno and the others destroy the place!" Lulu said

"Zapdos is heading our way" Preston said.

"Wait! Slow down! What happened?" Gwen asked.

"Mewtwo released Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and somehow the three found each other and began to fight. Then Raikou ran away and Zapdos is destroying everything looking for him." Evee said searching the sky for the electric bird.

"Okay, do you know where Mia and Addy are?" Adrienne asked.

"No! But we have to go! Or else..." Zapdos dropped by and picked up Gwen. "...That will happen."

"Gwen!" Matthew yelled.

"What do you want!?" Gwen yelled. They were above the clouds.

"I know you know how to figure out where Raikou is. TELL ME!"

"Why!? Why do you want to fight him so bad!?" Gwen asked before she was thrown into mid-air and was caught on Zapdos's back.

"We were born to be enemies now tell me where he is!"

"No! Just because you were born to be enemies doesn't mean you have to fight him every second of your life! It doesn't mean you can't ever be his friend! It won't mean the end of the world!" Gwen explained as thunder and lightning flashed by her.

"Grr fine! Just fine!"

"I need to know something from you though, Can we go back to the others?"

"No! I'm going to Raikou! I need to get him to know we are neutral with each other."

"Can you at least drop me back off with my friends?"

"Too late."

"WHAT!?"

"We're already there." Zapdos landed on the island.

"Oh. Oops, well good-bye!" Zapdos nodded and flew off. "Hey! Addy and Mia are back!"

"What was that all about?" Matthew asked.

"Sorry to interrupt but much more trouble is coming our way." Adrienne said pointing out to three figures flying their way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Team Power Returns

"Team P-P-Power" Mia said. She ran off with Adrienne. The figures finally reached the island.

"Whose team Power?" Lulu, Evee and Preston asked all together.

"These guys. Grr" Matthew growled. Tyranitar, Alakazam and Charizard. But they were flying on a Skarmory.

Lulu ran away with the other two as Preston, Matthew, Noah, Gwen, Addy and Evee fought. Noah used Hydro pump on Skarmory who was slammed into a tree. Gwen used Aura storm on the three of them, which did some damage. Preston turned into a Gallade and used X-Scissor on Charizard was then very hurt. Matthew used Dig and then flamethrower on Skarmory who then fainted. Evee used Double team so Tyranitar didn't know which Umbreon was which and then used Assurance 3 times. Addy used Solarbeam and then when it was done charging she used Hyper beam at the same time as Solarbeam on Alakazam who then was very hurt but hadn't fainted. Then it was Team Power's turn. Alakazam used Psychic on Addy who was soon very hurt. Tyranitar used dragon claw on Evee and Charizard used fly and flamethrower at the same time on Preston who got up quickly after. Then it was Team Chosen's turn. Preston and Gwen used a double move. Gwen used metal claw while Preston used X- Scissor after teleporting themselves above Alakazam. He fainted and Gwen and Preston did a fist bump.

Addy and Matthew did a double move too. They used Dig several times and then used flamethrower out of two of them and attacked Charizard who fainted and Noah used X-Scissor on Tyranitar and then he used Hydro pump, which then fainted Tyranitar. Everyone was worn out so Matthew picked some berries and re-healed everyone. Then they saw even more trouble coming. Something jumped out of the water and landed on the island. It was Silver, black and red. Matthew recognized the pokemon. "Grey?"

"Matthew?" The pokemon came out of the shadows to reveal itself.

"Grey!" Grey smiled. He was a houndour. "Where have you been!?"

"With Father and Mother! What about you?"

"I joined these guys. Team Chosen." Matthew said as Lulu, Mia and Adrienne came back. "This is Mia the Raichu, Addy the Ninetales, Gwen the Lucario, Preston the Zorua, Noah the Dewott, Lulu the Purrloin, Evee the Umbreon and Adrienne the Deerling plus I evolved into Arcanine!" Matthew said.

"Now that we're back together do you want to battle?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go!" The battle started and Matthew used Dig. Grey did the same. Underground, Grey used Flamethrower on Matthew as Matthew also used Flamethrower. Then he used metal Claw before Grey copied it. Matthew kept on using a move as Grey kept on copying it over and over. The trick was; Copycat. Soon the battle ended with Grey loosing.

"Good battle, are you ready to go home?" Grey panted.

"Home? No. I want to stay here! With my friends, to go on adventures."

"Huh? Well, OK I guess you can stay. But as long as you send letters saying you don't die."

"OK, Bye!"

"Bye!" Grey had no idea how to get home so he asked if he could use Preston.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: More destruction

The next day...

The Thunderstorm cleared as well as the mist and they could see the three islands. A Rainbow shone above them and Preston returned. He turned into a

Salamence to fly them to Mewtwo's Castle and put an end to his doings.

Everyone got on Preston and then they were taken into flight. They found Raikou, Suicune and Entei asleep on their islands as well as Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno.

Once to Mewtwo's Castle they found Mewtwo trapped in one of _his_ bubbles. So since their work was done, Preston turned into Gardevoir and headed them back into town. They found the town... DESTROYED! RUINED! A DISASTER! All the pokemon must have fled! The buildings were crushed and the center of town had a fountain but it was all twisted. They saw Mesprit barely floating. But that was the only Pokémon there. "Mesprit! What happened here?" Noah asked running up to the hurt Pokemon.

"Darkrai and Cresselia, they destroyed the town, there was a big battle and soon the god of all Pokémon stopped them. Now they're somewhere else but the town is still destroyed. Everyone fled to Okamalic City." Mesprit said before collapsing. Preston picked her up.

"Let's go to Okamalic City and we'll see if they need any help, Preston, you find some trees and heal Mesprit. Matthew, Evee, Gwen and Preston you four can go to the city and look for any other injured Pokémon, Adrienne, Noah and Lulu can look for any other Pokémon back here and I'll be talking with Melloetta, Uxie, Aself and Shaymin." Mia said. Everyone went his or her separate directions. Preston spotted some Oran Berry trees. He swooped down and used Air cutter to cut down all the Oran berries. Mesprit ate them one at a time and was soon healed all the way. She went into the air and said:

"Thank you so much"

Back with Matthew, Evee, Gwen and Preston they looked all around town and found 9 hurt Pokémon. They brought the pokemon to Preston and he healed them all. Adrienne, Noah and Lulu couldn't find any more Pokémon from Teamville so they went over to Gwen and the others. Meanwhile, Mia found Uxie Aself, Shaymin and Meloetta. Shaymin was a green, pink and white legendary grass Pokémon. A pink flower was right on her little head. She was a Pokemon who can change into Sky form when by Gracidea flowers. Okamalic city was covered with life and flowers

Meloetta, Uxie and Aself were relieved to see Mesprit again and to see Team Chosen. Gwen went back to them but right when she started saying "Nice to see you again" She sensed something.

"Huh?" She turned around. Then she closed her eyes and sensed with aura.

"What's wrong?" Preston said after teleporting there with the others.

"_Darkrai"_ She whispered. She sped off as fast as she could.

"GWEN!" Mia said. She ran after Gwen followed by the rest. Gwen sensed a dark pokemon nearby but what she didn't know was she was walking right into a trap...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Rise of Darkrai.

"_Just a little bit longer and I'll get my revenge"_ She thought. She opened her eyes at last and saw herself in a large forest. A shadow covered a small section of the ground.

"DARKRAI!" Her voice echoed off the trees.

"Ha Gwen, you've just walked into a trap!" The pitch-black pokemon said rising from the ground. "You fool!"

"You destroyed the town! And now you've hurt 10 pokemon! I don't care where I go I will get my revenge from when I was a Riolu to now!" Gwen yelled.

"You still remember? That nightmare?" Darkrai taunted. "Well here it comes again!" Darkrai used Nightmare on Gwen and she was thrown into a tree knocked out and asleep.

(Gwen's Nightmare)

_A Riolu walked through a large forest. The stars glimmered in the night sky as the moon summoned sleep upon everyone but her. Hoothoot hooted and Buneary slept, the Riolu was lost and had no parents. She was looking for a friend or someone to comfort her. She slowly walked clearly scared_

_hoping for nothing to attack her. She soon heard something behind her. __**Snap!**__ Went a branch. She whipped around. A large black, white, red and blue creature stood before her. She ran before it could attack her. "Help! Please!" She yelled but nobody heard her. The black creature was gone and she settled back down. "Time to rest for the night." She said to herself. The blue, white and black Riolu found a hollow log, crawled into it and began to let sleep take her over. The next morning she woke up and found a yellow, black and blue pokemon sleeping by her. The Pokemon looked like a lion with no mane. The pokemon woke up and yawned._

_"Hello" It said. Soon it was wide-awake. "My name is Carlos, the Shinx, what's your name and what kind of Pokémon are you?"_

_"I-I'm Gwen, the R-Riolu, I don't know where my parents are."_

_"So you're an orphan? So am I!" Gwen looked at Carlos. She had finally found a friend she could trust._

_They began to walk together through the wilderness. "So Gwen, how old are you? How long have you been alone?"_

_"I'm 11 years old and I've been alone for 10 of them... I've been alone all this time and I still don't know what I want to do." She said looking into the light blue sky. The orange sun was behind her. Soon they had known eachother for years and had become great friends. One morning Gwen saw that one creature. The black, white red and blue one. Gwen yelled when she saw him. Carlos woke up and saw him. The creature was about to hit her when Carlos jumped in the way and got hit instead. He crashed into a tree, which then collapsed on him. "CARLOS!" She ran towards him and tried to pull the tree off of him. But the creature began to attack so she had no choice. She had to get away. She ran tears forming in her eyes. (End of nightmare)_

Gwen woke up and opened her eyes. She realized it was just nightmare. She sighed. She looked around and saw herself in darkness. She got up and walked around. "Where am I?" She saw a small light ahead. She ran toward it then she saw Adrienne, Matthew, Noah, Evee, Addy, Lulu, Mia, Preston and Darkrai. "Guys! I'm right here! There you are!" Her voice echoed off the walls of where ever she was. They didn't hear her. Then Gwen realized Darkrai was commanding her somehow. She remembered something from a book. "Dark Pokémon! Darkrai must have turned me dark! But that means I'm attacking them!" She saw Matthew use Fire Spin on herself but she jumped into the air and used aura sphere on all of them. (Outside) Matthew got hurt badly from the blow but still stood strong. After a little bit Team Chosen didn't stand a chance. Right when they thought they were done for they heard a voice.

"Need a little help?" It said. Gwen recognized it but very faintly.

"Carlos..."


	15. Chapter 15

PART 4: DARKNESS STILL LURKS

Chapter 15: The rejoice

A Luxray jumped out of nowhere. He hit Gwen with thunder, which released her from Darkrai. She still didn't move because she was so shocked. "Carlos..."

"Gwen?" He asked looking at her.

"CARLOS! IT'S REALLY YOU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! AFTER DARKRAI!"

"Gwen!" Carlos said. "Gwen! It's been so long! I found my way out of that tree and I continued living in the jungle. Where have you been? How did you evolve? How old are you now?"

"Before I answer any of those questions I would like to introduce you to Team Chosen. This is Mia, Matthew, Addy, Preston, Noah, Adrienne and Lulu. Wait where's Lulu?"

"She left, we don't know why but she just did." Matthew said.

"Well guys this is Carlos the Luxray" Gwen said. She told them the story about Darkrai and the nightmare.

"So Gwen" Carlos said after the story. "Are you starting up an exploration team? Can I join?"

"Sure, if it's OK with Mia"

"OK" Mia said.

The 9 of them headed off into town. Gwen rode on Carlos, Mia rode on Addy, Evee rode on Adrienne, Noah rode on Matthew and Preston rode on nothing. Once in Okamalic city they found Meloetta, Uxie, Aself, Mesprit and Shaymin playing around.

Shaymin spotted them. "About time I was getting worried sick what happened? What was wrong Gwen? What happened to you?" Gwen then realized she was really beaten up from thunder and all the other attacks.

"I sensed Darkrai and then I got turned into a dark Pokémon. Then Carlos here saved and now we are here." Gwen explained.

"You see here is a long story short: Hi" Mia said. Everyone laughed.

"OK well we built a huge base for you guys I hope you like it." Meloetta said. Once to the new base everyone was surprised. Very surprised to be exact it's the same kind of surprise that happens when you just found out you won $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 or your own amusement park. The house was huge and was split into types. Water for Noah, electric for Mia and Carlos, Fighting for Gwen, Grass for Adrienne, Fire for Matthew and Addy and dark for Preston and Evee. There was a large room in the entrance and several doors leading to the bedrooms/ training rooms. Noah immediately ran into his room and found a large swimming pool along with a waterbed. Matthew and Addy went into their rooms and found a pool of lava and a bed made of fire. Mia and Carlos saw a huge battery in their room along with beds with sparks coming from them. Adrienne's room had a grass bed along with a small tree sapling with 10 Oran berries. Preston saw his room with a dark theme and a pitch-black bed. Gwen went into her room and saw a punching bag along with an alarm bed. A few months later after no quests to go on Meloetta said there was nothing else to do and that their journey had to come to an end. Peace had been restored to the world and there was nothing else to do, no more destruction, they had caught Darkrai and got rid of him and there was just peace now.

"So this is it." Evee said.

"This is where we say..." Matthew started.

"Good-bye" Carlos finished Matthew sentence.

"So what are we going to do now? I'm going to live with Carlos in the forest" Gwen said.

"I'll probably go back to my home with Grey, my Mom and my Dad" Matthew said.

"I'm going to stay here and see if our journey really has come to an end." Preston said.

"I'll go back to mount Unknown to live with my Mom and Dad." Adrienne said.

"I'm going to go with Matthew if he says I can." Addy said.

"I'm staying here with Preston" Noah said.

"I'm going to my Mother, Amanda the Emolga." Mia said.

"I'm going to go to the river" Evee said

"Well, I guess we are done here, Good-bye! Hope to see you guys again!" Gwen said. She got on Carlos and they ran away.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilouge

Chapter 16: Epilogue

_But that wasn't the end,_

_Danger still was somewhere_

_It's not the last they'll see of eachother,_

_Darkrai was still out there_

_Mewtwo would escape_

_And more will happen_

_The curse controlling Mesprit, Uxie and Aself_

_Is still out there_

_Lulu has been making some deals with Mewtwo_

_Somewhere..._

_The Okamalic Pokémon lived I peace_

_For 10 years_

_Team chosen's personalities changed_

_And now we get to the rest of the story._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The long journey back

A Raichu slowly woke up from a pleasant evening nap. She heard something, a silent voice saying something. _It's me, Meloetta, help us..._ She remembered the voice, from somewhere. He ears twitched and she got up. "Meloetta?"

"Is it really you?" The Raichu ran off toward the sunset. In search of the city of Shaymin. 30 miles away a red and black Pokémon sat meditating, a Lucario, but it was not in its original colors, instead of white spikes they were red, in the spots it would have black fur it had red fur and instead of blue and yellow fur she had black fur.

Right by her was a blue, black and yellow Pokémon.

She heard something, it was a fierce voice saying _Darkrai has returned_ Lucario opened her eyes in less than an instant. "Carlos, Darkrai is back" The Luxray looked at Gwen.

"I know, we need to go now" Carlos said. He let Gwen get on him and they headed to Okamalic city, on the way Gwen took out a red bandana and put it on herself.

Meanwhile, in a warm place that was full of lava, an Arcanine was playing with his brother and his friend: Houndoom and Ninetales.

Suddenly the Ninetales and Arcanine heard someone far away. "Matthew did you hear that just now?" The Ninetales asked.

"That voice, it sounds familiar," Matthew started.

"It's Meloetta!" They both said together.

"Bye Grey! We have to go!" They said to the Houndoom as they ran away. Somewhere else, a black and glow in the dark blue Pokémon was, She was watching the sun lower into the horizon in search of a Pokémon someone she barely remembered, she then got that thought to the front of her head. She zoomed off toward the setting sun.

On a mountain not far from there, a spring Deerling slept. She was named Adrienne, she had 10 sisters, and all were Deerling, she was having a dream about a faint voice of a soothing Pokémon calling her name. "_Adrienne, come back, please come back"_ Adrienne slowly fluttered open her eyes.

"*Yawn* Adrianna? Did you say something?"

"No, Why?" Adrianna asked.

"I just thought I heard something, I'm going to go take a walk" Adrienne lied; she really went back to the new and improved Teamville.

It had a large fountain in the middle and a lot of places to buy things such as berries, potions and other things, a large place to store items was near the edge of town and their mansion was moved near Meloetta house, by the mansion was a recruit center, all of Adrienne's friends were scattered across town each having no idea the rest of Team Chosen was even in the town. But then they all reunited in Meloetta's signal.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Reuniting

Gwen and Carlos headed to the center of town to see a bright light beam hitting the midnight sky. Matthew saw Gwen and Gwen saw Matthew. He was very surprised to see the young Lucario again.

"Gwen?" He asked.

"Matthew!" She said. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"There they are! Wait where's Noah?"

"RIGHT HERE!" A small Sandile jumped out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Aren't you supposed to be a Samurott?" Matthew asked.

"Well about that he met me and asked me if I could take his place, he said he was 100 Oshawott years old. And my name is Noah too so, CAN I JOIN YOU PLEASE?"

"You seem a bit energetic, yes, but your puny, how can you even attack like that?" Matthew asked.

"_CRUNCH!_"

Sandile bit Carlos's foot. Carlos screamed. "OOOOOOUCH!"

"PLEEEEEEEEESE?" Noah asked.

"Fine!" Carlos said.

"Gwen, Huh? You've changed color!" Matthew said. The bright light had lit up and he noticed that Gwen's fur had changed.

"Yeah, I don't know why though, hey! It's Lulu!"

They went over to Lulu. She had evolved into Liepard.

The shiny leopard Pokémon looked up. "I have brought a message from all the legendary Pokémon and I don't want to attract attention, here" She handed them a letter. "Now I have to go! Bye!" She zoomed off.

"What does it say?" Matthew asked.

Gwen read it, it said:

_"__Dear Team Chosen,_

_The Dark Curse has taken over most of the legendary_

P_okémon other than Shaymin, Mew, Arceus and Meloetta. Darkrai and I, Mewtwo are planning on battling you and your friends, Mia, and Matthew and Gwen don't think we won't be waiting. P.S. Lulu is with us now! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_P.P.S We know your weaknesses!_

_SINCERELY, Mewtwo and Darkrai"_

"Not Darkrai again, wait Matthew why did they mention your name, did they do something to you?"

"Not now, you'll find out soon enough"

Meanwhile, Meloetta got everyone's attention,

"Hello Team Chosen, welcome back to the new and improved Teamville! You will be sleeping in your rooms in your mansion tonight, I will explain everything tomorrow morning, goodnight!" So everyone followed Meloetta's orders and went to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Journey to Arceus

The next morning, Team Chosen awoke and went outside to see Meloetta reading the letter. They went to her and she quickly hid it. "Well I gathered you all here to go send a message to Arceus and Mew while we have time, and in order to have time you must leave now. So go get everything you need and then here is a map and a compass." Preston took it and then turned into a Kangaskhan to store it in his pocket. Gwen went and got her red crystal knife, from when she first joined Team Chosen. She remembered she saw it lying on the ground in the forest after the incident with Carlos. Once everyone was done packing they headed off to the North. It wasn't long until they reached Mount Ice, the coldest and highest mountain in the world, surprisingly it was faster climbing to the top and down than anything else. So they began climbing, at first it was warmer than cold but then it turned to a winter land. Snow, ice and more snow. Gwen rode Matthew, Noah rode in Preston's pocket because he was even small enough for that, Mia rode Adrienne and Evee rode on Addy. That night each Pokémon from Team Chosen took shifts over the night. The next morning Team chosen finally finished the trip from the top to the bottom. They reached Arceus's throne and found it quite fun. They found Arceus and Mew.

"Hello sir Arceus and Mew" Gwen said.

"What are you here for?" Arceus asked in a rather mean mood.

"We have come to deliver a message, from Melloetta about well... We don't know" Carlos said.

"Very well hand it over," Mew said.

Preston searched through his pockets and found that it was missing. "Huh?"

"Is anything the matter?" Evee asked.

"I've lost it!" Preston said. He turned into a Sandile and looked with Noah. He found it on the other side of the room. And gave it to Arceus. He read it silently.

"Is this a trick of yours? What is this?" Arceus handed the note to Gwen and she read it aloud:

_"__Dear ARCEUS!_

_This pokemon group is disrespectful to all pokemon around them they must be punished and sent back immediately, they are terrible to the environment and are puny pokemon to be out in the wild like this, if you would send them to us Darkrai and Mewtwo!_

_P.S. Have luck beating us in a battle._

_Sincerely the dark pokemon kings..._

_MEWTWO AND DARKRAI!"_

Gwen finished and said "What? No this isn't true! This should be from Melloetta!"

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice asked. A shadow covered the floor in the shape of Darkrai.

"DARKRAI!" Everyone said.

"Leave us alone! Get out of here and just leave us be!"

"My, my how you've changed Gwen!" Darkrai said in an evil tone. He used an unknown move on her, she began to feel dizzy and she fainted but her body was then surrounded by a purple aura, which then turned into an evil pokemon only following Darkrai's orders... And then, every legendary pokemon tricked by Mewtwo and Darkrai appeared ready for BATTLE!

* * *

I never got past this point and i need too know if i should continue this or not :)


End file.
